Mistaken Identity
by kr3ativ23
Summary: What happens when Jack's past meets Nick's bad luck? To make matters worse neither man knew about the other. What happens when they meet?
1. Death By Papercut

Mistaken Identity

What happens when Jack's past meets Nick's bad luck? Neither man knew about the other. What happens when the men meet?

Author's Note: Please Review! I'm going to need help with this one! First chapter is all about Nick in San Diego. Second chapter will include Jack and the team. Please review and tell me what you think?

* * *

 **Death By Papercut**

Nick stared out the window. The view was breathtaking. He wondered how anyone got any work done. It made Nick reminisce about his days in high school when all he did was stare at the windows. It was a miracle he graduated, but now look at him. Lab Director in San Diego.

It did not help that what Nick was suppose to be doing was beyond boring. Purchase forms, upcoming trainings, and more and more paperwork. Nick would occasion tease about how he'd die in his office. That the mountain of paper would enact its revenge.

Nick then turned his attention to his phone begging for a distraction. Nick was very much a hands on guy but thought as he'd age he'd find comfort in the office setting. Nick wanted nothing more than to play outside however the mere thought made his body ache.

His bums knees from crouching and standing all day made stairs a triumph. His shoulder made sleeping tricky but a gunshot and working grave for the better part of twenty years would do that. Nick just got a new lower back so at least the backaches were just about gone. However even with all that he missed the field.

"Excuse me," a small voice from his doorway said. It brought Nick back from his thoughts.

"What can I do for you Tammy?" Nick said standing. The poor fingerprint analyst looked reluctant to speak. "Is it that damn computer again?" Nick asked unimpressed.

"It just shut itself down while it was printing my results. I contacted and left voicemails for both my supervisor and shift commander. I did not know..." she rambled.

"No, you're fine. Let's go check it out." Nick said as he pulled out his cell phone. This damn computer has been fixed by IT several times just for it to fail the second they got it back.

"Hello Director," the IT specialist answered recognizing Nick's number.

"Y'all better have someone come up and fix this damn computer or give them a new one. If someone is not up here in the next five minutes with a new computer heads will roll." Nick said giving the nervous lab tech a thumbs up.

"We will have someone up right away." The now frantic IT guy replied. Nick hung up the phone.

"Call me if someone is not up here in the next five minutes. Do you need anything else?" Nick said with a smile.

"No... no. Thank you."

"No worries." Nick said leaving the lab. Nick checked his watch as he left. Nick thought if he finished reading over his forms he could have a nice lunch.

"Nicky!" He heard someone yell behind him. There were only a handful people who would call him that. Most of which were in Vegas. He felt goosebumps come across his body. Nick turned towards the voice as an involuntary smile came across his lips.

"Catherine!" Nick called back. Nick hugged the small blonde tightly. As if it was too good to be true.

Catherine always argued that Nick gave the best hugs. She could feel his energy in a hug. His strength protected them. His aroma from his cologne was borderline erotic. The way his voice made his chest vibrate reminded her that he was a real person.

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked still smiling.

"I'm here on a case. Had to interview a witness. Can I steal you away for lunch?" Catherine asked as Nick smiled.

"Absolutely. There's a new sushi joint around the corner."

Nick and Catherine always remained in contact. They were so alike. From the moment they met they just clicked. Circumstances often plagued them but they always found there way back to each other.

"How is everyone? I haven't seen or heard much since the funeral." Nick as he pulled out her chair.

"They're good. Sara and Grissom are fighting to save wildlife and the ocean." Catherine and Nick both laughed. "Greg is running grave. Lindsay is doing well."

"That's good to hear. What about you?" Nick asked with a smile as he wiped his mouth.

"Being lab director is interesting. The pay is good." Catherine said shrugging her shoulders.

"Cath, you're talking to a fellow field mouse. Lab director is boring as all hell." Nick said with another smile.

"What about you, Nicky?"

"It's fine. The group out here is great. I'm having trouble getting my sleep schedule back on track."

"Working grave will do that to you. Don't worry. It'll come back don't worry too much about it." Catherine said and Nick nodded.

Nick settled the bill as the pair began walking back to the lab. The pair walked arm and arm reminiscing together. Nick held Catherine's leftovers for her.

"When do you have to go back?" Nick asked smiling.

"The lawyer I had to talk to was busy today I was going to drive out tomorrow." She said.

"You are more than welcome to stay with me tonight. Save on your commute." Nick offered with another smile.

"Well, the girls are at a slumber party. Lindsay is working tonight. I have to admit I am not looking forward to rushing home to an empty house." Catherine said. "Thanks Nicky."

"Jack?!" They heard a drunk yell from behind them. "Jack Dalton! You son of a..." the drunk yelled stumbling towards them.

"You got the wrong person buddy." Nick said but the drunk reached out to grab him Nick easily swatted the man's hands away.

"How's Diane?! Huh... you play daddy to my little girl!" The drunk continued to yell.

"Listen, guy, I don't know who you are or what you're talking about..." Nick said. "You want me to call you a cab?"

"Nick, you want me to call some unis?" Catherine asked concerned.

"No, I don't want tie up a unit." Nick said keeping his eyes on the rambling stumbling drunk in front of him. Catherine ignored him and called anyway.

"Does Diane know you are stepping out?" The drunk rambled. Nick thought hard but could not recall knowing a Diane or Riley. The man began to fall and nick tried to catch him and the man pushed him away. "Get your hands off me, Jack."

"My name is not Jack."

"You aren't fooling anybody. You ruined my life!" The drunk charged Nick. Nick stumbled backwards hitting his back against a nearby bus stop cover. Nick tried to keep the man at bay as Catherine began searching for a makeshift weapon.

Nick felt a piercing white hot pain in his abdomen. Nick soon felt dizzy but was unsure what exactly happened. Nick used his reserve strength to punch the drunk across the face. The drunk kept his grasp on Nick's shirt. The drunk held a white knuckle grip on a bloody knife. Nick was shocked. Before Nick could react he felt the piercing pain again. Catherine grabbed a nearby old metal pipe and took a major league swing at the drunk's head. Once she connected both men fell.

"Catherine, he stuck me!" Nick said holding his abdomen. Catherine looked at him with wide eyes seeing the hilt of the knife sticking out of Nick's abdomen.

"No, don't pull it out." She said taking off her jacket trying to hold pressure. "Help is coming!"

* * *

Can't tell if I want there to be a little Catnip in this fix. Let me know what you think? What are some difference between Nick and Jack? What are some similarities? Playing the field in case someone has one I can't think of... Anyway, thanks for reading please review!


	2. Dreams

Mistaken Identity

What happens when Jack's past meets Nick's bad luck? Neither man knew about the other. What happens when the men meet?

* * *

 **Dreams**

The sound of bullets whizzing past Jack's head was always a pleasant adrenaline rush. Mac repeatedly told him that that was not normal. Jack's life had little normal. The most normal thing about Jack was probably his name. Jack returned fire as Mac tried to fortify the remains of the door. The building shook and rained debris.

"Ah!" Jack yelled as the weapon jammed. "Mac, you better head on to the exfil. I won't be able to hold them off for much longer. " Jack said clearing the jam.

"No, I'm not leaving you behind. I'll think of something." Mac said keeping his head low.

"I appreciate you saying that. There's no time. If you want to help open up that gun locker and get out of here." Jack said switching between rifle fire and his pistol.

"That's it!" Mac exclaimed. Jack and Riley both looked at him like he was crazy. "Riley, can you hack into the PA system?" Mac said as he grabbed a nearby phone. Mac opened the nearby locker and pulled out the loudest gun he could find. Mac had to resort to his military knowledge.

Mac secures the make shift microphone to the weapon. Mac wedged the weapon up right and wrapped a rubber band around the trigger. The gunshots blasted over the PA system.

"It's working!" Jack shouted over the gunshots. "Lets go." Jack followed Mac and Riley.

Jack followed reload the rifle. Jack's chest burn from all the running. It was a painful reminder that his cardio regime had to be followed. When their pace slowed Jack became the first one concerned as the idea of being stuck at he end of the a wide hallway.

"What are we doing, Mac?" Jack asked as the building shook again. The red light from the damaged exit sign and the setting sun was their only light source.

"There should be a doorway. The hallway was longer in a the building schematic." Mac said confused looking at the wall hoping it was going to move. Mac and Riley began trying the doors but they would not budge. Jack could see and feel the panic. Before Jack could help he said a silhouette of a man emerge from the shadow. Jack tried to fire but his weapon jammed again.

The person continued to walk toward him. The figure was outfitted in all black including his ski mask. The man was armed but his hands were empty. He was closing ground at an alarming pace. Jack threw the rifle at the man hoping to distract him so Jack could subdue him. Jack charged the masked man when he heard a gunshot.

This one did not sound like the others. It did not whiz past his head like the others. Jack felt no pain but his charge was halted. Jack looked down and saw a red spot forming in the center of his chest. The spot grew as the front of his shirt became stained with blood. Jack tried to continue to fight but felt weightless. Jack reached grabbing the man's mask pulling it off.

Jack felt all the air get sucked out of his body as he stared at his own reflection. Jack studied the man's face as the harsh reality that he was looking at himself came into focus. Jack watched as a fist came hurling towards his face and did little to get out of the way.

Jack jumped to his feet hands ready for a fight. Jack's eyes were barely open as his vision tried to focus. His brain was still asleep. Jack could hear warped yelling that just added to his nightmare like state. Jack looked around realizing he was on the jet. His friends liked at him in horror.

"Jack, are you alright?" Mac asked as Jack met his gaze. Jack's breathing returned to normal as he sat back down.

"Sorry about that. Just had a bad dream." Jack said rubbing his shaky hands together.

"Did you die?" Everyone said in unison. Jack chuckled.

"I did." Jack said as his composure returned to normal.

Jack put his seatbelt on as the plane. It was common knowledge among the team that Jack often dreamt of his own death what he failed to mention was usually it was at the hands of himself.

"I thought if you died in a dream you died in real life?" Bozer asked.

"No." Jack said.

"Why are you always dying in your dreams? That can't be good." Riley asked as they gathered the belongings leaving the plane.

"Hell if I know."

"Maybe, Riley's right. You should talk to someone about your dreams?" Mac asked.

"I do. I talk to you guys." Jack laughed. The laughing turning quiet as they saw Matty with two men in black suits.

"What's going on, Matty?" Mac asked as they looked at the agents in front of them.

"These are agents from Oversight. Jack, I need you to go with these men they need to ask you some questions." Matty said Jack had a confused look on his face.

"What's up?" Jack asked. However Matty's silence was answer enough. "Okay." Jack said handing his bag to Mac.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Mac objected.

"Mac, it's fine." Jack said as he walked off with the agents.

"Why don't you and Bozer had to the war room? I have to talk to Riley." Matty said but Mac and Bozer stood there ground.

"What's wrong? Is it my mom? Is she's okay?" Riley panicked.

"She's fine. It's not her. It's your dad." Matty said. Riley's face fell.

"My dad? What happened?" Riley said less concerned.

"He's in the hospital. He attempted to stab a police officer."

"Is he dead?" Riley asked.

"No. He's in the hospital. Unfortunately, I don't have a lot of information. I just got word an hour ago."

"Word from who?"

* * *

I found it difficult to come up with macgyverisms. Please tell me what you think about it? Jack's dreams with a twist. I always thought that Jack's dream were connected to Nick's past. Please Review! I need some insight. Differences and similarities between Jack and Nick. Thanks for reading!


	3. Questions

**Questions**

"When was the last time you were in San Diego?" The oversight asked. Jack remained confused. Jack was convinced that oversight knew everything so the whole basis of an interview bewildered him.

"I've been in France all week. You know that?" Jack asked furrowing his brows.

"Please, answer the question, Agent Dalton." The oversight agent asked again showing little emotion.

"I couldn't say I've ever been there. If I have it hasn't been for a while... why?"

"Do you know a man named Nick Stokes?"

"No, name doesn't ring a bell. Is he another one of my delta buddies who went nutty?" Jack chuckled trying to break the tension. Both neither agent laughed.

"Have you ever been to Las Vegas?"

"Now, I thought you oversight nerds kept track of all of us. Someone has been slacking on the job."

"Agent Dalton! Answer the question." The agent said annoyed.

"When I worked for the company I used to go every summer. Haven't been to sin city in years. Why?"

"Where did you grow up?"

"Belton, Texas." Jack answered quickly as he grew annoyed with the questioning.

"Ever been to Fort Worth?"

"Maybe in passing but I'm Belton born and raise."

"Are you sure?"

"Am I sure? What kind of question is that? Of course I'm sure. Now, what is this about?" Jack said his anger increasing.

"Do you know Nick Stokes?"

"I said no." Jack answered again. The agent slid a picture forward. Jack's level of confusion jumped to astronomical heights.

"Are you sure?"

"He... he looks like me." Jack stuttered.

"How long have you known?"

"Known what?! What the hell is going on? What kind of tactic is this? I'm on your side." Jack said standing.

"He has the same birthday. Born from the same hospital but more importantly his DNA matches yours..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you saying?" Jack said unwilling to put the dots together himself.

"How long have you known?"

"I didn't! I swear to god. I didn't know." Jack panicked as he looked at Nick's DMV photo.

* * *

In the war room... Matty was in the front leading the discussion as usual. Riley had a whirlwind of emotions hit her at once but now she seen distant and withdrawn. She felt anger and rage slowly building inside her. Her anger also felt unreasonable. She was mad at her father for being a bad dad and bad guy. Jack for trying to play dad and once she felt secure enough he left abandoning her mother and her just as her birth father did. Her mother for having a terrible choice in men. But now she remained distant. Bozer was useless as he watched Riley. Mac felt like his team was in shambles and did not know how to help.

"Once Jack gets back I need you to head to San Diego." Matty says paying most of her attention to her tablet.

"Is this about..." Mac unsure what to say.

"My dad?" Riley said still distant.

"It's about the man your dad stabbed. His name is Nick Stokes." Matty said putting Nick's photo on the screen. Everyone's face fell in disbelief.

"He looks like Jack." Mac said. The resemblance is uncanny. The only difference that could be seen from the photo was the hair style. Nick looked slightly stockier than Jack. The men looked the same.

"When San Diego PD processed the crime scene they ran Stokes' DNA oversight got an alert. Mr. Travis is adamant that the man he stabbed was Jack. Oversight is involved. They are interviewing him now. Luckily, Mr. Stokes' injury was not too severe. Oversight attempted to look into a computer and there was some kind of virus hidden on it and it killed. Oversight found some recent death threats that they believe were meant for Jack." Matty said putting up a picture of the threat.

"We know who you are.. we're coming." Mac read studying the picture. "What's up with the symbol in the corner.

"It's from a Colombian Drug and Weapon Cartel. It was thought to have been dismantled about ten years ago." Jack chimed in from the back.

"I didn't think cartels disbanded." Bozer asked. Jack nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"They do when the leadership has been killed." Jack said nonchalantly. Bozer grimaced. Mac knew that during Jack's unspoken bloody CIA days. The silence that engulfed the room was suffocating. Jack sensed the discomfort he caused as if they forgot his purpose for the team. "Anyway, the company should've mentioned that the family was going to rebuild. Sarah is sending over parts of the file.

"Oversight, wants you to go over to Stokes' place and grab the computer and find any other evidence of anyone following him." Matty ordered.

"That's it? Someone is going to kill him because they think he's me." Jack argued, Mac knew Jack felt responsible for Nick but also Jack wanted to meet him. How could he not? Moments ago he learned about a long lost twin so Jack's mind was flooded with questions.

"San Diego PD is going to provide a protective detail. However they are unaware of the threat they believe this was an isolated incident. Oversight will talk to Nick." Matty explains but Jack rolled his eyes.

"This is bull..." Jack said quietly crossing his arms. He worked in intelligence long enough to know when Uncle Sam was dealing an impossible situation.

"Jack, the potential for a huge security breach is astronomical. Let alone if he sees you, but if the cartel finds out that Nick isn't you, both of your lives will be in danger..." Matty said both Jack shook his head in disapproval.

"I can take care of myself." Jack said leaving the room.

* * *

Nick opened his eyes and get incredibly groggy and dizzy. He pulled the blankets off and looked at his midsection. It was wrapped tightly with gauze but there were no drainage tubes. No huge cuts. He was not riddled with stitches or staples. Nick's head fell against the pillow as he released a deep breath.

"You're a lucky man, Director Stokes." Nick's head shot back up as he did not recognize the voice.

"Who are you?" Nick said sitting more upright. "Where's Catherine? Is she alright?"

"She's fine. We are here to ask you some questions." The man in an all black suit said sitting in the chair next to him.

"Who are you?" Nick asked again.

"Do you know..."

"Who are you?" He repeated. Nick was suspicious on who the man was now. The man was reluctant to say who he was or show identification. Nick had very little patience for the suit. Nick had little love for people when he first woke up from any type of sedation, but now he felt threatened.

"It's important that you..."

"Get out of my room. I don't know who you are and I'm not saying a damn thing 'til you do." Nick said making a face as the man remained silent. "I have nothing to you. Get out!" Nick yelled pointing to the door.

* * *

Please Please Please Review!


	4. Hide and Seek

**Hide and Seek**

* * *

Catherine returned to Nick's room. He was sound asleep when she left but could hear him moving around inside. She raided the cafeteria and vending machines collecting all of his favorite snacks. Nick was still pretty out of it, she thought, he babbled on about government agents coming band questioning him. Damn documentaries.

"Nicky, what are you doing?" She said as he struggled to get his shirt on. She dropped the snacks beside him as she helped him with his shirt only to see it was on backwards.

"Those suits are bad news. I don't know what they want but I bet they're tearing up my place right now." Nick said opening up the Texas cinnamon roll.

"Nicky, come on. Let's get you settled back in bad."

"No, Cath. Something's up. They were asking me bizarre questions. Like if I've ever been out of question. Where I was born? Stuff like that..." Nick said grabbing he paperwork and some of the snacks.

"Nicky..."

"We gotta go before they come back." Nick said struggling to stand.

* * *

The energy in the car was awkward. No one attempted small talk fearing they'd say the wrong thing. Between Jack's surprising twin brother and Riley's father's impending arrest. Their was a lot to talk about but the elephant in the room tried to stay ignored for as long as it could.

"Grabbing a computer should be easy enough?" Mac said with a smile. Jack just looked at him and Mac could feel Riley roll her eyes.

"Yup." Jack replied. Luckily Mac's phone began ringing.

"Hey Matty,"

"The oversight agents lost Stokes. They think he made them. He signed out AMA and they suspect he's headed home." Matty said and Jack smiled as if glowing wig brotherly pride. "Oversight dumped his phone... he has no suspicious contact or recent calls but his internet shows he's been looking for you, Jack."

"What do you want us to do?" Mac asked.

"Oversight still needs the computer. If Stokes sees you grab him and bring him here Oversight wants to talk to him."

"You want us to do a snatch and grab on a civilian?" Jack asked in a skeptical tone.

"Snatch and grab?" Bozer asked from the backseat.

"Old military jargon for an op where go and take someone. Usually it's military officers or wanted criminals." Mac explained.

"Thanks for the history lesson, blondie. That's exactly what you're going to do."

"Yes ma'am." Jack replied as they pulled up to the address. "Nice place."

"Come on, we are on the clock." Mac said going to the door. Mac began to pick the lock.

Once inside the group scattered trying to find his computer. Jack was a bit shell shocked. He was unsure what he thought it was going to look like inside but it was not this. There were boxes everywhere like he was moving. The furniture was top of the line and the place seemed very tidied. There were pictures of Nick with friends Jack assumed.

"He moved here from Las Vegas about a year ago." Riley said looking in another box. She too was curious about Nick. She wondered if he was just like Jack or was a polar opposite. They all jumped as they heard barking.

"He's got a dog?" Jack asked as the said dog came running at him. Sam looked at Jack and was incredibly confused as he sniffed his hands and legs. "Oh that's a good boy." Jack said petting the door. "Come on, boy." Jack said putting the dog in a nearby room.

Mac made his way upstairs. Assuming that Nick kept his computer in his room. Bozer stayed by the window as lookout. Jack looked through and at everything trying to learn as much as he could. Mac turned and saw that Riley had followed him.

"Are you alright?" Mac asked as Riley went over to the laptop. "Riley..."

"Listen Mac, I see what you're trying to do. Just not now..." Riley said rubbing her face.

"Car just pulled up. It's Stokes and a blonde woman." Bozer said over the comms.

"Hide!" Jack said as everyone quietly hid. Jack his in a nearby closet. Bozer hid in the shower of a nearby bathroom. Riley hid in the bedroom closet and Mac hid behind the bedroom door.

"Easy Nicky," Catherine said helping Nick sit on the couch. Nick had droopy eyes and a goofy smile as he felt the pain medication take effect. All Nick wanted to do was kiss and touch Catherine as she tried to help him get settled in. "Let me get you something to eat. You know how the medication makes your stomach..." she said sloping out of his grasp as he fell sideways on the couch.

"Sam!" Nick shouted realizing that his trustee company did not greet him. "Sam?!" Nick said slowly getting to his feet.

"Nicky, what are you doing?" Catherine said looking into his empty fridge.

"Gotta find Sam. He usually greets me..." Nick said stumbling against the wall as he regained his footing. Nick began randomly opening doors confused to why so many were shut. "What are you doing in here, boy?" Nick said cheerfully as he found Sam in the laundry. Sam scurried out running around sniffing everything.

"Did you find him?" Catherine yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah. He got himself stuck in the bathroom." Nick said as he stopped outside the bathroom. Nick had a terrible knot in his stomach. Between the stress of everything that just happen and the medication Nick was certain he might puke.

Bozer could feel Nick's gaze as he hid in the other side of the dark blue shower curtain. Bozer held his breath trying to figure out a cover story as comms were silent.

"Nicky, you alright?" She asked handing him a piece of toast.

"Yeah, thanks." Nick said eating the toast in only a few bites.

"I ordered some food because your fridge is just about empty." Catherine said walking with Nick to his bedroom.

"Last week was crazy. I must've forgot." Nick said as he made his way up the stairs slowly but surely.

"You sure you don't wanna set up on the couch?" Catherine said seeing Nick struggle with every step. Nick rested his head against the wall holding the railing tightly.

"I've already..." Nick said but was interrupted by Sam. Sam ran full speed up the stairs nearly knocking over Nick. "Damn it, Sam!" Nick yelled as he slowly continued his trek.

"Is he normally this energetic?" Catherine asked.

"Nah... he probably spooked himself when he got himself stuck." Nick said with a smile as he saw his bed. Nick sat on the edge and held Catherine's hand.

"How about you rest? I'll tidy up." Catherine said as she held Nick's face stroking his forehead.

"Can't we just make out?" Nick asked with a droopy smile. "Besides, all my stuff is still in boxes." Nick kissed her hand.

Catherine gently eased him on the bed knowing it was the only way he would lie down. Nick ran his hand through her hair. Nick kissed her slowly. Catherine was hesitant despite straddling his hips. She had her hands on his chest.

Mac remained motionless hiding behind the door just feet away from Nick and Catherine. Mac was trying to figure out how to make a distraction without giving away his position or anyone else. Mac could hear Sam's steps fast approaching. Every time the steps grew louder Mac felt a slight panic. Intel failed to mention Nick had a dog. Mac's glaze was met by Sam's. Sam walked in a circle and began sniffing Mac. Mac tried to shoo the dog but Sam was insistent.

Nick broke the kiss with Catherine seeing Sam's behavior. Nick put his finger over his mouth motioning for Catherine to be quiet. Nick slowly and quietly rolled out of bed. Nick opened his nightstand pulling out his backup glock. Nick kicked the door close with his foot and came face to face with Mac. Mac slowly raised his hands looking down the barrel of the weapon.

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

Trouble for the Phoenix Team? How are they going to explain this to Nick? Please review!


	5. Blue Screen

**Blue Screen**

"Get against the wall!" Nick said pushing Mac against the wall. Mac held his hands up as nick went through his pockets. Nick curiously look at his Swiss knife. "What's your name?"

"Mac."

"Mac? What are you doing here, Mac?" Nick asked lowering the gun but still holding it. Catherine began buttoning her shirt.

"I'm... I'm here for your protective detail." Mac stuttered. Mac was having trouble getting his words together. He was stunned at how much Jack and Nick looked alike.

"I didn't ask for a detail. Where's your ID? Cath, call the police."

"No! I work for a think tank for the FBI."

"Think tank? You expect me to believe a bunch of nerds from a think tank are gonna protect me?"

"Mac, I'm coming!" Jack said over their comms.

"No, Jack!" Mac said and Nick's eyes grew wide as he tighten his grip on his glock.

"Who the hell are you? You better have some answers on I'm going to turn your face inside out." Nick said coldly.

"I know the man that stabbed you. I know that he thought you were someone else..."

"Jack Dalton?"

"Yes, he's a good friend of mine. There's a bounty after you, because some very bad people think that you're him too." Mac explained and Nick looked confused.

"Wha..." Nick said confused. He turned to look at Catherine and get a sharp pain in his side. Catherine went to his aid as did Mac. They had Nick sit on the edge of he bed. Nick pushed Mac away once he was seated. "I ain't going nowhere with you... how do I know you won't kill me?"

"You'd have to trust me?" Mac said as Catherine laughed. Mac looked around looking for reassurance that his friends were still hidden. Nick saw a familiar thing in Mac's ear.

"What's that in your ear? How many of you are in my house?" Nick asked holding his side as he stood.

"It's my team. There's three others." Mac said trying to earn his trust. Mac continued to hold his hands up. Nick shook his head.

"I have a security system. How's y'all get in here?" Nick asked confused taking a step back from the seriousness of the events unfolding.

"A couple of the wires looked fried. I can fix it... I'd like to introduce you to my team." Mac said but Nick looked skeptical. "Please, I'm not the bad guy. Put the gun down and I'll have my friends come in." Mac said and Nick made a face before resting his hand with the gun on the bed.

"I want to meet this Jack, now. Is he with you?" Nick asked holding himself upright.

"Okay. Guys, it's cool." Mac said releasing a deep sigh.

Riley slowly opened the closet door showing her hands as she kicked out her computer and his. She slowly walked next to Mac.

"This is Riley. She's a computer expert." Mac continued as Riley stared at Nick. She felt her brain go blank. All of her thoughts disappeared. Riley was hoping that her dumb dad just made another stupid mistake but Nick looked exactly like Jack. The only thing that was different was their hair. Jack had that ridiculous pompadour and Nick had a flat top with it parted to the side.

"Bozer and Jack are coming up the stairs now. Bozer works in the lab..." Mac started but was interrupted by Nick's laughter. "Jack does the security." Bozer came in the room and tried to shake Nick's hand.

"Hi, I'm Bozer..." he introduced but Nick just looked at his hand. Mac tapped on Bozer's back and Bozer stood next to them as Jack finally entered.

"Oh my god." Catherine squealed.

Nick slowly stood holding his side. He tucked his weapon in his waistband. The men just stared at each other. Looking for flaws. Looking for answers to the ever growing mountain of questions. The men just stared at each other. Words left their mind as hey found themselves unable to form sentences or find the right words to say.

"Listen, I know you probably have a ton of questions. But we really need you to come with us. Our bosses want to talk with you." Mac said hoping to trying to reason with a confused Nick.

"Where'd y'all say you worked again?" Nick asked with a hard swallow.

"We work for the Phoenix foundation. It's a covert ops think tank within the FBI." Mac answered. That was their universal fallback when dealing with law enforcement. "We want to make sure you're protected until this matter is handled."

"Maybe... maybe you should head back to Vegas." Nick said looking over his shoulder at Catherine. Catherine chuckled as she got off the bed and grabbed him pulling him into the bathroom.

"If you're thinking about escaping just know it's a twenty foot drop to the ground..." Nick chuckled as he sat on the toilet holding his achy side.

"Nicky... please, don't me you're not seriously thinking about going with them?"

"It doesn't sound like I have much of a choice?"

"You really didn't know..."

"No! Of course I didn't know. I wouldn't have hid that... if I'm endanger then you being here puts you endanger. I can't do that to you or your girls."

"You don't know these people. They could be lying."

"Hell, they probably are, Cath. Feds lie..." Nick said as Catherine glared at him.

"I'm worried. I don't want..." Catherine said but Nick stood up interrupting her.

"Cath, I appreciate you worrying, and all the help you've given me. I do. I can take care of myself." Nick reassured her. Catherine began pulling at his shirt. "What're you doing?"

"That shirt is ruined. You can't go out in it." She said undressing him. Nick moved accordingly making it easier. "I'll have my old FBI buddies check out this Phoenix foundation. You text me when you get there and if you need anything." Nick nodded but Catherine grabbed his face and kissed him. "Make sure you eat something or the pain meds will make you sick."

"Yes, Cath." He said as she hugged him tightly.

"You better be careful, Nicky." She said leaving.

Catherine left the bathroom and marched right up to Mac. She flipped her hair as Jack stared at her. She rubbed her hands together slightly as she sized up the young man.

"Listen, if anything happens to him. I'll ruin you. All of you."

* * *

Sorry for the wait. I am still trying to figure out what Jack and Nick are going to say to each and what their emotions are going to be. I'll update soon. Please read and review!


	6. Royal Rumble

**Royal Rumble**

To say that this car ride was awkward would be the understatement of the year. Mac, Bozer, and Riley all sat in the back as they watched Nick and Jack take turns staring at each other. Neither man spoke. The situation was delicate. Mac was still surprised that Nick agreed to come along but feared that a wrong move or word could make this like the snatch and grabs he remembered from the sandbox.

Nick looked out the window. Nick had many questions. He wanted to call his parents and demand answers but knew that it would be a dead end. Nick's father died years ago and his mother had been suffering from aggressive dementia for at least a year now. She did not recognize him anymore. Nick knew that Catherine would look into this for her.

"How'd you find me?" Nick asked still looking out the window. He was beginning to fee car sick.

"Your DNA." Jack said, Nick's head turned as he looked at Jack.

"My DNA?" Nick asked almost confused. Of course Nick knew his DNA would be entered into the system. Despite his injuries the crime scene was a blood bath. Nick always was a bleeder. This made Nick skeptical of his companions. This was not the first time Nick's DNA was in the system. Being a CSI Nick did reserve his right to privacy as it was not mandatory to log it in unlike his fingerprints. But, Nick's DNA was in the system for his time with Kristy, when the psycho stalker pushed him out the window, his time kidnapped, and when he was shot. Nick knew that they were lying to him or they were lied too.

"When your lab processed the scene they logged it in as evidence it was flagged." Mac said pointing to Jack.

"Huh..." Nick said shrugging his shoulders. "How long til we get to your secret government building?" Everyone remained silent. Nick looked around as he laughed. "Really? I got stabbed for you. I came with you willing. Little trust baby come on?" Nick chuckled. Jack smiled as the rest of the team was still in awe on how similar they sounded. "Or I could just puke in here?" Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"About ten minutes." Jack finally answered.

"Is there food at this Phoenix foundation?" Nick asked but again was met by silence. Nick shrugged his shoulders again trying to not get annoyed as his anxiety grew.

There was a long driveway and the building was bigger than Nick had expected. It looked like a hospital almost. Nick watched as Jack placed his hand on a biometric scanner that allowed them in the parking garage. Nick slowly followed limited by his sore side. Nick tried to observe and absorb much of the architecture as he could. With the exception of Jack they hardly looked old enough to be feds. Once inside the building Nick stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the two suits from the hospital. There were two other men with them. They were much younger probably the grunts for the suits.

"Mr. Stokes..." the Oversight agent said walking forward.

"I knew it. It makes sense that this is all connected." Nick said as the younger man began searching him. Nick was a champion of personal space. Nick get himself quickly growing agitated with this young man.

"Gun." He announced pulling the weapon from Nick's waistband. The man handed it to Jack.

"Do you have anything else?" Jack asked.

"Pocket knife. Right front pocket." Nick said. Nick was beginning to regret his choice of coming with them.

The man continued his searched as Nick clenched his jaw. The look sent shivers down Mac's spine as he remembered seeing it on Jack often in the sandbox, and every so often when an op started to go south. Mac was so lost reminiscing that he ignored what usually followed. Riley saw the same look. She had seen glimpses of it in her childhood but saw it in its full glory when Jack beat up her father.

As the lackey continued to search Nick. The lackey padded Nick's sore side which Nick had forgot about until that very moment. Nick instinctively jumped back and grabbed the lackey's face pushing it away. The other lackey quickly grabbed Nick pushing him against the wall. Nick tried to push him back too. Jack tried to separate them as the Oversight Agents tried to get involve. Everyone began pushing. It looked like a Royal Rumble.

"What the hell is going on out here?!" Matty yelled as the respected groups parted with a confused Nick in the middle. "In the war room, now!" She ordered as they quickly funneled in.

"They started it." The senior Oversight agent said.

"You aren't coming into our house and pull that." Matty said glaring at them.

"We need to talk to Stokes." The man said crossing his arms.

"No."

"No?"

"What are you deaf?! I said no. You blew it and lost him. We cleaned up your mess. We will pass along any pertinent information. Now please leave." Matty said with stinging words.

"We get to talk to him before he leaves... if he leaves. Don't lose him." The Oversight agent warned as they left.

Matty joined her team in the war room. Everyone patiently waited for direction. Except Riley. Riley began working on Nick's computer right away hoping to have answers when the briefing started. She was distracted, though. She wanted to be mad at Jack and Nick. She knew her anger was misplaced but it did not stop her. This was bringing up a lot of repressed feelings that Riley thought she dealt with.

"What the hell is a matter with you? Trying to start a fight with Oversight in the hallway?" Matty said taking her tablet off of a nearby chair.

"Well..."

"Shut up, Jack." Matty interrupted him. Matty continued to work on her tablet. "The CIA is doing a second dismantling now..." she started explaining but was interrupted by Nick. Puking. Luckily it was in a nearby waste basket. Matty rolled her eyes. "Addie, can you have someone from the infirmary come up here?" She asked her iPad.

"Yes, ma'am." Addie said from the other side.

"Bozer, you're needed in the lab. Jack and Mac go meet with Sarah. She has something. Riley, I want you to stay here and keep working on the computer... give Mr. Stokes and I a minute?" Matty asked everyone appeared too distracted to argue or give more information. Matty walked over to Nick who was clutching the wastebasket as if it was going to float away. Matty handed him a water bottle.

"Thank you." Nick said. "What do you want with me?"

"We just want to keep you safe. We know hat this is confusing, so we appreciate your cooperation."

"You make it sound like I had a choice? What about after? Or what if the cartel doesn't go away so easy?" Nick asked studying the woman's face. "You guys are not apart of the Feds. Don't play me for a fool."

"No one thinks you're a fool..."

"How'd you find me?" Nick asked again.

"Your DNA." Matty said and Nick laughed resting his head on the rim of the wastebasket.

"Come on," Nick mocked.

"Mr. Stokes, you're a smart man. You can't be surprised that your DNA was run through the system."

"Not at all, ma'am. I've been working in forensic science for almost twenty years. I know and understand exactly what happened... someone's lying to you, sweetheart. You really think I've gone twenty years unscathed and this is the first time my DNA has been run through the system?" Nick looked at her with wide eyes. Nick grabbed a nearby tissue wiping his mouth. "Thanks for the water."

* * *

What do you think? Please review!


	7. 2001

**2001**

* * *

"Are we gonna talk about it?" Mac asked his long time friend. Jack remained stoic as he focused on the road ahead of him.

"Nope." Jack said but he could feel Mac's glare. "I feel responsible for protecting him. He doesn't understand what's going on... hopefully Sarah has some answers."

"Have you talked to him?"

"I don't know what to say or do... I just feel like I can worry about all that once the cartel is destroyed... I mean dismantled."

"You did the first dismantling?"

"Yeah, with Sarah. We were deep cover posing as a married arms dealers. We were setting up a huge deal with the elders of the family. A team was going to come in during the deal and... well, you know, but intel was bad. The family made us and gunfight broke out. Sarah and I eliminated everyone there." Jack said not wanting to go into details.

"I wish there was something I could say or do to help." Mac said.

"It's alright, kid. I just want some answers and I feel like this is the only way to do that. Both my folks are dead, and I doubt my baby sister knows anything."

"Maybe Nick knows something?"

"I'll ask once the shock of the secret twin wears off."

"How are you doing?"

"I'll let you know when I do... I think we're here." Jack replied with stoic emotion.

They pulled into the coffee shop. It was unclear if Sarah was on assignment. She appeared secretive. She wore big gaudy sunglasses and an old baseball hat. Jack and Mac joined her at the table. Jack did not appear his normal relaxed funny self but rather appeared very serious and guarded.

* * *

Nick continued to pace around the room. First he did it to size up the place in hopes to ease his anxiety. However he could not get even a bar of service. No calls or texts... no checking the scores of last night's game. His pacing was annoying Riley much more than it should she thought.

"Can you please sit down?" Riley asked unable to focus.

"Are you done yet?" Nick asked sitting across from her.

"No."

"When will you be done? When do I get to leave here? I have no service. My phone is going die soon. Your tv is like a doomsday clock. Come on..." Nick said pacing around again. "Y'all are not very good hosts. Can I get a tour? Or something to eat?"

"You just ate?" Riley said balling her fists trying to regroup herself. Nick held up his arms shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know what you want from me. Just..."

"Fine! Let's go for a tour!" Riley said slamming the laptop close. Nick followed Riley. Riley planned to just drop him off with Bozer. Riley felt like she was at her wits end with Nick. Bozer was much more of a people person than she was especially now.

Riley was unsure what filled her rage but she felt as if she was nearing her breaking her point. She found Nick incredibly annoying. His pacing just annoyed and infuriated her even more.

"Hey Boze," Riley said as they came in. Nick's face lit up like a kid in the candy store.

"Whoa..." Nick said quietly looking around.

"Hey Riley... hi Mr. Stokes." Bozer said extending his hand.

"Call me, Nick. You work in the lab?" Nick said looking at all the machines. "You got top of the line equipment in here. May I?" Nick asked with wide eyes.

"Uh... sure. That's the..."

"Gas chromatography mass spectrometry. This puppy wasn't suppose to hit the market til this summer." Nick said over flowing with nerdy pride. Nick inspected the machine as Bozer stood next to Riley who appeared just as surprised as him.

"Jack 2.0 is smart." Bozer said as Riley rolled her eyes.

* * *

Jack and Sarah stared at each other. It was almost hostile. Sarah lifted her news paper and slid a Manila folder to him. The tension made Mac feel slightly uncomfortable.

"I did some digging." Sarah said taking off her sunglasses.

"How's your honeymoon?" Jack asked before opening the file.

"We haven't gone yet." Sarah said crossing her arms.

"What'd you find out?" Mac asked.

"Stokes is one of six. His mother was the District Attorney for ten years. She's still alive but lives in an assisted living facility for people with dementia. His father was a criminal court judge. He died about 8 years ago. He has no kids. Never been married. Served on Dallas PD. Did a small stint with their SWAT team. He then went to their CSI division became a rising star and then transferred to Las Vegas. He stayed for about seventeen years. He had so close calls and some trouble and he's been at San Diego as lab director for a year." Sarah said remembering her notes.

"Is he a Dalton? Or am I a Stokes?" Jack asked as he began reading the file. Most of it was blacked out. Typical CIA she thought. However Sarah remained quiet.

"Or neither?" Mac asked trying to study her face.

"You're birth certificates had the same time. Stokes is actually two minutes older. I sent a spook to the hospital. They're doing more research but we found a matching birth certificates for another woman who died. She had no family and died in what appears to be a car accident. It says Baby A and Baby B were placed into foster care. It was a long time ago and records are spotty..." Sarah said as Jack began shaking his head.

"Jack?" Mac said trying to pull him back to reality. Jack looked engulfed with rage as he clenched his jaw shut.

"What about the dismantling?" Jack said continued to read the file.

"An illegitimate son stepped forward after the initial assault. He rebuild the family. Intel says they got your face from a security picture and placed a million dollars on your head. The Zeta's Hitmen have accepted the contract." She said and Jack nodded once again. His grip tightened on the folder.

"That's it?" Jack asked through his gritted teeth. Sarah silence seemed to be the match that lit the fuse. Jack exploded from his seat causing everyone who was passing the small outside cafe to look. Jack points to something in the folder. "Really?!" Jack yelled becoming unraveled.

"Jack, let me..." Sarah started as Jack put the folder in her face. Mac stood up hoping to separate them.

"2001?!" Jack yelled throwing the folder at her. The papers shot everywhere gliding across he cobblestone.

"Jack, come on." Mac said pulling Jack away. Jack pushed Mac away.

"I'm fine!" Jack said still glowing with rage.

"Sir..." the waiter said only to be grabbed by Jack. Jack could've lifted the small man by his collar but Jack snapped back into reality. Jack opened his mouth to speak but found himself speechless. Jack looked back at Sarah and just shook his head disappointment as he stormed off.

* * *

What do you think? Sorry for the wait. Tried to figure how I was going to end this. Don't worry their will be plenty of angst and drama and whump! Please review!


	8. Boom

**Boom**

Bozer stared at Riley as she stared at Nick. She looked angry. Her eyes slanted and her lips pursued. Bozer thought she was going to kill him or at least an effort.

"You gonna kill him?" Bozer ask crossing his arms staring at Nick. Bozer was caught up in Nick's energy. Nick was asking Bozer all sorts of questions about the equipment. Nick's attention then turned to a nearby lab tech.

"What?" Riley said still lost in her own head.

"Cause if you are let me know. I watch a lot of crime shows. I can help make the body disappear." Bozer said with a smile hoping to make her laugh.

"What? No... I'm just... I got a lot on my mind." Riley said breaking her stare. She rubbed her face.

"My father is going to prison. It just brought up a lot of old buried feelings I thought I dealt with... he definitely doesn't make it easy." Riley said watching Nick flirt with the lab assistant.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Bozer asked seeing her scowl.

"I remember seeing my mom and Jack fight. My mother always thought he was stepping out. Jack was constantly gone on business trips, but he was good to us. He never beat my mom... I remember the day Jack beat up my father like it was yesterday." Riley said as Bozer pulled a chair for her. "Jack always promised to be a better man and then just left." Riley said quietly. The lab tech's laughter filled the lab. "A few hours ago he was on top of someone else." Riley said motioning towards Nick as he began headed their way.

"I just heard there's a cafeteria here. Can we check it out? I'm starving," Nick said smiling as his one hand still guarded his side.

"You just..." Riley began but was interrupted by Bozer.

"You know what? I'm hungry too. Let's get lunch." Bozer announced. Riley walked off as Bozer put up his lab coat.

"Does she hate everyone or just me?" Nick asked Bozer. "Or people who look like me?" Nick assumed Riley did not have an actual problem with him. They hardly knew each other.

"She's just having an off day." Bozer responded as they followed.

"Tell me about it."

"The cafeteria has some pretty good burgers." Bozer said and Nick smiled.

Nick and Bozer talk about geeky lab things. The pair had a lot in common. Small talk was easy. Bozer remained Nick of Greg almost, there were some glaring differences but Bozer's overexcitably reminded him of a young Greggo.

Nick grabbed a couple burgers and a slice of pizza. The only other person who they knew are that much was Jack. Another of resemblance that was uncanny... and disgusting.

"Is there any part of this building where I'll get service?" Nick asked as he took more pain medication.

"Probably not." Riley said eating some of Bozer's fries.

"Can I use a phone or something?"

"Is something wrong?" Bozer asked but nick shrugged putting his phone back in his pocket.

"No, I was just going to text Catherine. Let her know everything was okay. I'll call her later." Nick said opening his last burger. "What about y'all? Are y'all together?"

"No, just friends." Bozer said with a smile. Nick smiled and nodded.

"That's how it starts." Nick teased.

"What about you and... Catherine?" Bozer said trying to remember her name.

"We're friends... good friends." Nick said putting his food down wiping his hands before meeting their gaze. They both stared at him with harsh eyes. "I'm not sure what you saw or what you think you saw but it's not like that..." before Nick could continue Riley exploded from her seat and threw her drink in his face.

Nick tried to wipe the sugary liquid from his eyes. He turned away trying to get away. Nick was unable to get up from the booth and could not see. The disposal plastic cup bounced off the side of his head.

"It doesn't matter. She cares for you but you're off trying to get whatever piece of ass you can ignoring the fact that she loves you and accepts you for who you are and what you've done... despite not knowing each other you're the same person and whatever's wrong is in your DNA." Riley said as Bozer separated them.

"Take a walk." Bozer said trying to shield Nick. Not so much to protect Nick but Riley from her own rage and anger.

* * *

Jack continued to unravel as the rage took ahold of him. Mac just watched unsure what to do or say if anything. He'd never seen Jack was this angry.

"Get in the car..." Jack said user and cold. Jack tried to unlock the door but his hands shook with rage something that was unfamiliar to him. He fiddled and dropped the keys and before the keys hit the ground his other fist burst through the driver side window.

"Jack..."

"Gimme a minute!" Jack yelled frightening his friend. Jack closed his eyes and tools some deep breaths as he used some old Delta techniques to calm himself.

"Are you alright?" Mac asked seeing Jack relax as he braced himself against the windowless door.

"That file was created in 2001. 2001, Mac?! They've known all this time!" Jack said angry. Mac remained speechless. "2001... I was out of the service and planning a new life with Diane. I still worked for the CIA... I was planning a vacation with Diane and Riley. We were in a good place and some spooks showed up to our house. I thought it was about an op that went bad. They questioned be for eight hours about Las Vegas. They never said what for and then just let me go."

"Maybe that's when they found him?"

"I don't know, Mac. It was weird. Something else is going on here... they knew all this time and didn't tell me. After all I've done for them. I missed my sister's wedding. I lost friends. I... I did unspeakable things and they couldn't tell me this." Jack shook his head. "This ain't right." Jack stared at his hand as it began to bled. Mac knew the PG-13 version of Jack's CIA past but never knew the details but knew enough. Jack felt jilted. Mac's phone buzzed getting both their attention.

"It's Bozer." Mac said reading the text. Jack wiped the blood on the back on his pants and used his other hand to wipe his eyes.

"What does the Scientist need?" Jack asked grabbing his keys.

"He says we need to get back asap."

* * *

after some technical issues. Here's the update. I promise I will have Jack and Nick talk to eachother. Please Review!


	9. Scabs

Pplease let me know if you got the email alert for this chapter or chapter 8 I'm having some technical issues. Chapter 8 is up and it is a doozy. Please read and review. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Scabs**

The cool water felt refreshing against his skin. A drastic contrast from the Coca Cola. Nick threw away his stained shirt. His skin was sticky and his hair was crunchy. His eyes were red but no longer stung. Nick used some paper towels to finish cleaning. Nick smoothed his hair with his hand hoping it would not dry crazy but he was overdue for a shower. Nick wanted to leave. His nerves were fried. He wanted to go. At this point he did not care about the cartel, finding out about Jack, or staying alive. He was tired and could feel himself beginning to shut down. Nick turned and saw Bozer come into the bathroom. Bozer appeared quite skittish almost. Nick could only imagine how he looked. Nick never thought he was intimidating but heard contradicting stories from his coworkers.

"I got you a shirt. It should fit." Bozer said handing Nick the shirt. Bozer could not help but stare at the scar across the left side of his chest into his shoulder. "Uh... this Jackie she's a medic from the infirmary."

"I'm fine." Nick said quietly as he inspected the shirt.

"That's a hell of a scar across on your chest." Jackie said as her eyes also could not look away

"Shotgun. Almost blew a hole right through me." Nick said nonchalantly.

"I'd like to change the bandage. You have some shadowing..." Jackie started but Nick interrupted her.

"I'm fine." Nick said trying to figure out how to put the shirt on.

"You could have..."

"I said," Nick yelled but quickly calmed himself. "I'm fine." Nick said struggling to put his shirt on.

"You know where to find me if he changes his mind." Jackie said leaving. Bozer awkwardly watched as Nick struggled to put his shirt.

"Let me help you." Bozer said helping Nick put his shirt on. Bozer could see old faded scars on his back and arms once he light hit him.

"Thanks."

"Your arms..." Bozer asked. The scars were very small and reminded him on bug bites. His arms were speckled with them however they were only seen in the right light.

"Fire ants. Lab life, am I right?" Nick said shrugging his shoulders. Nick went to take a step and his legs were weak. Weaker than he expected. He grabbed a nearby sink and caught Nick.

"Easy, big guy." Bozer said, Nick shook his head focusing his vision as he regained his bearing.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, I bet. There's a bench right outside. You should sit." Bozer said as Nick rubbed his face as he walked over to the bench and hissed as he sat down.

"That man that stabbed me... he's her father isn't he?" Nick asked but Bozer remained silent. "I was an investigator. I've been trained to be observant. Is she mad at me because her father stabbed me or mad at Jack?" Nick asked standing.

"I don't know. It's really not my place to answer. Riley is really a nice person..." Bozer said but Nick stood up wiping his face.

"I bet." Nick said walking away. His gait was much steadier. "Thanks for the shirt."

Nick wandered around as Bozer followed from afar. Nick was lost. Bozer frantically texted Mac, Jack, hell even Matty. Bozer felt like he was in charge of babysitting and everything went down hill. Nick turned the corner and ran right into Riley.

"I'm sorry about before..." Riley started but Nick brushed her off.

"I owe you no explanation about my life. I don't care what you've read or what you think you know but you don't know me!" Nick argued. Matty heard the commotion and looked up as the pair continued to argue. Jack and Mac come inside and see the commotion. They ran towards him.

"What's going on here?!" Jack said getting in between them. Jack put his hand on Nick's chest only for Nick to immediately swat it away. The men locked eyes.

"Don't touch me." Nick warned. Nick and Jack stared at each other.

"What's going on?" Jack asked looking at Riley who had glassy eyes.

"I don't know what kind of circus y'all are running here, but I'd rather take my chances with the cartel." Nick said trying to move past Jack but Jack again held him back.

"I can't let you leave." Jack said holding him back.

"I'm leaving." Nick said attempting to push past but Jack moved his hand pressing his finger into Nick's incision. Nick crumbles pulling away trying to free himself. Nick groaned as he fell on all fours. Mac pushed Jack away as Nick began coughing.

"Someone's lying to you, boss..." Nick said holding his side.

"Page someone from the infirmary." Matty ordered.

"In 2001..." Nick said checking his hands. His incision began leaking. The wet spot was small. "A girl... I was seeing... Kristy, she was murdered. My DNA was found on scene... when they tried to run it..." Nick began coughing again. Nick shook his head and took some deep breaths. "It kicked back as unavailable. DNA collection was still rather new. We chalked it to a computer error, it wasn't uncommon for the time." Nick said slowly making his way to his feet.

"Wha... what?" Jack stuttered as his Bain was trying to comprehend the excess in information he got today.

"Uncle Sam's lying to you, and y'all are trying to lie to me. Is there even a cartel? Or are the only people out to get me are right here?" Nick asked growing sore. Nick watched as Jackie the medic from earlier approaching him. "Miss Jackie, can you patch me up?"

What do you think? Please review!


	10. Tantrum

**Tantrum**

"Nicky..." Nick heard the sultry whisper in his ear. Nick struggled to open his eyes as his mind is cloudy. Nick could see Catherine's blonde hair as his vision began to focus. Nick reached up and gently caressed her face relieved to see it was her.

"Oh Catherine," Nick said breathless as he pulled her to him and kissed her. "I had the craziest dream." He said kissing her again. Catherine smiles as she pinned his hands above his heads waking him up more. Catherine kisses his jaw and neck as she slowly began undoing his belt.

"Mr. Stokes..." Nick heard a warped voice echo in his head. "Mr. Stokes..." Nick opened his eyes and looked around.

"Mr. Stokes, it's time to wake up." Catherine said looking at Nick. Nick closed his eyes tight shaking his head only to come face to face with Jackie when he opened them. Nick struggled to lift his head as he felt incredibly weak.

"I need you to lay back. The medicine I gave you can make you incredibly unsteady. Just take some deep breaths." Jackie said moving the bed so he could sit up.

"Y'all gotta work on your timing!" Nick said struggling to sit up but was too weak. "What the hell you do to me?"

"I gave you some pain medication and nitrous oxide so I could fix your stitches." Jackie said as Nick continued to try and sit up. "Mr. Stokes, you really should relax." She said as Nick pulled off his mask.

"No IVs?" Nick asked sitting up.

"No IVs. I'm that good. Can you please lay down?" Jackie asked.

"You got any food?" Nick asked. Jackie made a strange face went to her fridge.

"Uh... I have a left over turkey sandwich or a piece of pizza..." Jackie said as she looked up to see Nick gone.

* * *

Mac pushed Jack into the war room hoping to end the rampage and destruction in the wake of Jack's path. Jack was angry. No, not angry. Jack was livid.

"Everyone out." Mac ordered. Mac knew that Jack would never intentionally hurt one of them but Jack did not have a clear mind. Mac tried to help his friend. "Jack, you gotta calm down."

"Did you know too?" Jack asked still upset.

"No, I found out earlier with everyone else." Mac said but Jack looked skeptical. "I swear! I would've told you."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry... I just feel like everyone else knows what's going on except for me." Jack said rubbing his face trying to hide his emotion. "This morning were kicking ass in France and then we come back and my whole life was a lie, and everyone knew but me."

"This doesn't change who you are Jack. This just adds to it."

"I just wish they would've told me. All the unspeakable things I did for the CIA... serves me right."

"You were following orders, serving your country."

"You tell me how killing families is helping my country. If I was them I'd want me dead too." Jack said shaking his head of his inner demons.

"I get that you're angry but don't be mad at the wrong person. You're burning bridges and scaring the hell out of a lot of people. None of which will help." Mac said and Jack nodded. "You scared Addie to death."

"Okay, I'll be cool." Jack said putting his hands up in surrender.

"Good, because the CIA is here."

"What?!"

* * *

Riley came outside and saw Nick sitting on a bench surrounded by Phoenix Guards. Nick casually sat flicking a cigarette. Nick smiled at her.

"You smoke?"

"I quit a while ago, but it was the only way to get outside." Nick said shrugging his shoulders. "I thought I could call Catherine, but GI Joe here took my phone."

"I'm sorry about before."

"Me too, kid. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I get why you were upset. Catherine... she's amazing. She's my lifeline but I've always been here safety net. She's too good for me. I got a lot of baggage. Long lost secret twin who works for the government is only the tip of the iceberg, darling." Nick joked with a smile.

"It's your business. I shouldn't have been such a jerk. I've just had a lot going on..."

"With your old man?" Nick said flicking the cigarette away. Riley's eye went wide as she looked at him.

"How's you..."

"He told me about you and your Ma when he cut me. Not to mention you look like him." Nick said looking at her as she felt a whirlwind of emotions. "When's the last time you've seen him?"

"When Jack beat him up. My father wasn't... isn't a good guy. He used to beat my mother and he came out one night to do it again Jack got to him. Nearly killed him." Riley said not wanting to get into too much detail.

"Damn..." Nick said unsure what to say. "Do you want to see him?"

"Wha..." Riley whispered breathless as her emotion began to show.

"Catherine's daughter is my god daughter. Her name is Lindsay. I loved and treated her as she was my own. Her father was no good. Eddie choose alcohol, drugs, and literally any and everything else over Lindsay. It didn't matter to Lindsay though. She loved him. Don't get me wrong she got mad at him from time to time but she always loved her father. Even after he died she visited his grave for every birthday and holiday. It's something I never understand, but it wasn't my place too. I just needed to be there for her and support her... You don't have to justify your actions to anyone. If you want to see your father I can set it up. He's still in the hospital and he's going to be there for a few days. I can make the arrangement." Nick said looking at her.

* * *

Mac chased after Jack as he stormed the war room. Matty was in the war room with two CIA suits as they watched the dismantling on the screen. One of the operators for the team wore a bodycam giving them a live feed.

"Stand down, Dalton." Matty said seeing his rage.

"Matty..." Jack tried to argue back.

"I got you, Jack. Sit down and let me handle it." Matty said but Jack remained standing putting his hands on his hips. Jack was an attack dog awaiting his chance.

"Agent Dalton, and Agent Macgyver, I'm Agent Middler.." The older CIA agent said smiling putting his hand out for them to shake.

"I know who you are..." Jack said cold leaving the man's hand in limbo.

"You'll be pleased to know the second dismantling was a success." Middleton said.

"No outstanding?" Jack asked skeptical.

"None..."

"Brother to base." The operator called to them.

"Go ahead." Matty answered.

"It looks like someone answered the bounty. Sicarios are in LA. There's proof here they've been tailing Stokes." The operator said using his bodycam to show pictures of Nick leaving the hospital with Catherine.

"Received brother. Get the intel and head to exfil." Middler ordered.

"Received." The operator said.

"Sicarios are here, and we are just finding out about it?!" Jack exclaimed.

"This is a CIA operation. There's no reason to have Phoenix involve."

"No reason?!" Jack yelled back as Mac stood in between both men.

"Easy, Jack." Mac said quietly.

"Mac, I wanna hit him. Punch him right in his stupid mouth."

"No, we're taking over. You have totally screwed this one up." Matty ordered. Bozer peeked his head in the war room only to immediately leave. "Bozer, get in here. I need you... where's Riley?"

"I thought she was in here?" Bozer said quietly.

"Boze... What's going on?" Mac asked hoping this was the distraction they needed.

"Jackie kind of had her hands full with Nick. He may have left. Riley and I were helping look for him." Bozer explained with a nervous smile. "It's probably nothing." Matty shook her head as she went back to her phone.

"Addie, show me Davis' current gps location on my screen now." Matty ordered.

"She's on the highway. Where are they going?" Bozer asked.

"Did you give Stokes' his gun back?" Matty asked.

"Yeah, but I took out the firing pin. What are you thinking?" Jack asked surprised at her accusatory tone.

"He did say he wanted to leave." Bozer said sheepishly.

"Riley knows his weapon has no firing pin. He's a cop. He's not going to kidnap an agent to leave... no, no. I think I know where they're going." Jack said shaking his head.

* * *

Please Review! What do you think?


	11. Emergency

**Emergency**

"Hold on. Let me find out what room he's in." Nick said pulling his old LVPD hat down. Nick walked over to the nurses' station as Riley followed. "Good afternoon, ladies." Nick said with smile.

"Nick, oh my god. There's a rumor that you were slaving away in a FEMA death camp." The old charge nurse said smiling giving Nick a hug.

"I still have a hole in my side. I wouldn't be much of a worker." Nick teased back. "I need a favor, Darlene."

"Whatcha need?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Is the guy that stabbed me still here?"

"Let me see," she said typing away on her computer. "Yup, Davis. Evaluation for a concussion. Neuro is coming by in the morning. Your girlfriend gave him one hell of a whack. Serves the SOB right."

"What room is he in?"

"Why?"

"Don't you trust me? C'mon,"

"Room 15. I think police are still with him." Darlene said shrugging her shoulders.

"You're an angel." Nick flirted as he and Riley walked away. "I don't know how much time I can give you. I'm sure your friends at the secret Phoenix think I kidnapped you."

"Do you want me to call them?"

"Do what you have to do." Nick said motioning to the opening of her father's room. Waving the officer in front away.

"I, uh..." Riley stuttered.

"This isn't a race, kid." Nick said keeping his back towards Riley's dad. "This is about you. No one else. Go at your own speed. I'll be right here." Nick said sitting down on the bench. Riley continued to stare at the doorway. Riley took a deep breath and shook her head as she slowly walked inside.

"Are you my nurse? I need more meds!" He yelled.

"You don't recognize me?!" She argued back. The man was taken back. Why would he recognize her she barely recognized him. Last time she saw him he was a bloody mess in Jack's battered hands. "Why would you recognize me?"

"Riley?" He asked and she nodded. He laughed. Riley felt something break inside her. "Well, I'll be damned. Look at you. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you." She said as she began to regret her decision. She studied his face. His face appeared droopy and had more wrinkles and scars then he had hair. He had a large bandage on the right side of his head. As she studied his face she remembered each and everytime he raised his hand to her mother. Riley was filled with anger.

"Really?" He continued to laughed. His laughter made her feel stupid. Stupid for wanting to do this. Wanting to see him.

"I wanted to tell you... goodbye."

"Well, goodbye to you too Riley. Tell your whore mother I said hello as you pretend to live a great life."

"You don't get to talk about my mother! Our life may not be great but just knowing how awful it would've been if my strong, and beautiful, had she stayed makes everyday away from you great." Riley said leaving.

Riley blew past Nick as she angrily walked towards the elevator. Nick tried to catch up but his abdomen was growing increasingly sore with every movement.

"Thank you, Darlene." Nick said as he jogged past the nurses' station. Nick caught Riley just as the elevator doors were closing. "Wait up, kid. You're my ride." Nick teased but Riley's face remained stoic as she fought tears. "You wanna talk about it?" Nick asked quietly.

"No..." she whispered as her voice cracked.

"Okay," Nick said pushing the button.

"I don't need him! My life turned out great without him. I mean I did go to jail for a little while but that doesn't define me. He doesn't define me. My mom worked her ass of to raise me. Jack helped out for awhile but when it got to hard he left too. I don't need my dad! I don't need Jack! I don't need anyone!" Riley yelled as the tears came streaming down her face.

"Riley..." Nick said as she continued to unravel.

"Why doesn't anybody want me?" She sobbed as Nick hugged her.

* * *

Jack, Mac, and Bozer arrived at the hospital. The hospital was busy. They scanned the area they were in for any evidence or sign of Nick or Riley.

"Ay, Nick, where's the fire?" A passing police officer.

"Err... umm... I'm working on a case." Jack said not exactly understanding what Nick did but tried his best to impersonate him.

"A case? They didn't make you take sick leave?" The officer asked skeptical.

"Nah, cmon man. You know me." Jack teased as the men laughed. "Is the chump that stabbed me still here?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs. In neurology." The officer said pointing to the elevator. The men parted ways and Jack frantically pushed the elevator button.

"You know hitting the button repeatedly won't make it get here any faster?" Mac asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know." Jack said frustrated as he put his hands on his hips.

"What's going on? Why'd Riley come here?" Bozer asked.

"To see her dad," Jack said still frustrated. "I should've killed him." Jack said not as quietly as he had hoped earning looks from both Mac and Bozer. "You know, figuratively or whatever."

"Sure." Bozer said skeptical.

"Listen, the guy was the worst. He'd get Riley's hopes up like Diane would even entertain the thought of Riley staying with him. Guy was lowlife. He was a drunk, and he was abusive... but I'm the bad guy." Jack said still angry.

As they went up in their elevator Riley and Nick came down in another. Nick followed Riley outside. It was a beautiful day and the fresh air did wonders for both of their spirits.

"You alright?" Nick asked smiling.

"Yeah, let me call the boys let them know that we're here." Riley said pulling out her cellphone. Nick smiled as he gave her a pat on the arm and walked passed her. "Where you going?"

"Get a light from the nurses." Nick said holding up a cigarette. "Can I get a light ladies?" Nick asked in a flirtatious tone and a killer smile. One of the nurses lit Nick's cigarette as Nick ducked around the corner hiding from Riley. Nick took out his own phone and began calling Catherine.

"Willows."

"Cath," Nick said taking a long drag off his cigarette.

"Nicky?!" She asked excited.

"Hey..." Nick said smiling. Nick blew up the smoke feeling the most relaxed he had felt all days. Nick watched as the in began to set.

"How are you? Is everything alright?" She panicked and Nick could only smile as he could almost see her. She'd take off her reading glasses and flip her bangs out of her face. Or maybe she used her glasses to hold back her wild bangs. Who knows? But hearing her voice always put a smile on his face. "Are you smoking... again?"

"No..." he said flicking the cigarette away.

"Oh Nicky..."

"It's just so good to hear your voice, Cath." Nick said smiling.

"How are you?" She asked. Her voice soft almost delicate as he just enjoyed the sound.

"Tired. Real tired." Nick said as he looked around.

Nick heard tires screeching and squeaking. He was unsure what the noise was but it grabbed his attention and everyone else. Nick watched as the car erratically pulled into a parking spot. A man stepped out of the car strangely calm for his erratic driving. Then three other men also got out. Nick studied the men. The first man turned and his shirt blew open and Nick could see a glint of the handgun tucked in his waistband.

"Cath, I gotta go." Nick said as he studied the men approaching.

"Nicky..." she said as he hung up the phone. Nick discreetly ducked back around the corner to where the nurses were.

"Hey ladies, my name is Nick Stokes. Director for the crime lab. I need you to go in the hospital and lock it down." Nick said showing them his ID.

"Is this joke?" The nurse asked as she stepped on her cigarette.

"Not at all." Nick said serious. The nurses frantically scurried inside. Nick then walked as fast as he could in Riley's direction as he scrolled through his contacts.

"I called the boys. Let them know that we are okay. Apparently they were upstairs. So..." Riley said putting her phone in her pocket.

"Cartel is here." Nick said looking over his shoulder.

"What?!" Riley panicked.

"Yeah, just pulled in." Nick said as Riley pulled out her phone.

"Mac, sicarios are..." Riley began but before she could finish. A series of gunshots rang one piercing her phone causing it to explode in her hand. Nick pushed Riley down behind a car as more shots rang out.

Riley covered her head as the glass showered over her head. She winced as the shards danced across her skin. Riley looked at her bloody hand and the remains of her broken phone silently counting her blessings. Until she heard groaning beside her.

"Nick?!" She cried out seeing his shirt blood soaked.

* * *

Please Review! What do you think?


	12. Showdown

**Showdown**

Riley pushed on Nick's wound trying to hold pressure and ease the steady flow of blood. Nick's eyes shot open as he groaned loudly. Riley could still hear him despite her ears ringing from the constant gun fire. Luckily Nick had pushed them behind a car that took the brunt of the abuse. Glass rained down on them as the the pinging of bullets off the metal.

"Jesus..." Nick said looking down at her bloody hands. "The stitches... the stitches are..." Nick said pulling his shirt up exposing the blood soaked gauze. Riley inspected his chest and saw no new wounds.

"Stitches broke?" Riley asked panicked.

"Twice in the same day. Good damn." Nick said angry as a fresh shower of glass covered them. Nick put his hand over his wound and unholstered his weapon. "Keep your head down." Nick said pulling himself up.

"Wait... what are you doing? Jack and Mac are coming. We should wait..." Riley said but Nick attempted to return fire.

"Ah!" Nick groaned as he ducked again. "You could've just said he took the firing pin out!" Nick yelled dropping he weapon as he winced in pain. Riley tried to help him but was unsure what to do as they remained pinned behind the car. Nick pushed her down. "Keep your head down!"

"There they are!" Riley said pointing at Jack and Mac left the hospital. Jack began returning fire.

Nick held his abdomen as he peeked over the car as Jack put the sicarios in the defensive. Jack ran behind the car as Mac followed.

"Are you guys alright?" Jack asked as he saw Nick bleeding.

"You took the firing pin out of my gun?!" Nick said slightly pushing Jack only to wince in pain.

"I can't have you walk around a secure facility with a loaded gun." Jack yelled returning fire.

"Well, it would've come in handy right about now." Nick said still angry. Nick could not help but think of what he should be doing. He could not help but think and hope this was all a pain medication induced terrible nightmare. "You got a gun blondie?" Nick asked only for Mac to shrug his shoulders.

"Don't really believe in them." Mac said trying to look at Nick's wound.

"Believe? What the..." Nick partly in shock and confused. "Gimme a gun," Nick said pushing Mac's hands away.

"You gonna fight?" Jack asked realizing that they were pinned.

"Until I can't." Nick said with his hand extended. Jack unholstered his backup ankle weapon and handed it to Nick.

Jack continue to fire back as he moves forward in the parking lot hiding behind different cars. Constant movement with continued firing should disorient the enemy. Especially given that Nick was immobile. Nick also returned fire.

Jack slid underneath a car until he gingerly crawled behind one of the sicarios. Jack had intally counted four gunmen. Jack had already incapacitated one with a swift gunshot to the chest. Jack grabbed the man. Jack's one hand went around the man's chin and the other to his forehead. Jack quickly pulled his hands in opposite directions. Quickly taken the man out without giving away position. This allowed Jack to flank the other two men. Jack filled the closer one with bullets until his weapon jammed. Jack's haunting gaze met the last sicario. The man raised his weapon and Jack threw his glock at him. Jack sprinted towards the last man tackling him to the ground. Jack hit the man with such force he almost knocked him out of his oversized converses.

Jack punched the man repeatedly as the sicario tried to cover and protect himself. The sicario currently jerked his head to the side causing Jack to punch the asphalt. The sicario seized the opportunity to knock Jack off of him. The men entered into a good old fashion all out slug fest.

Mac could smell the gasoline and he searches for the source. A stray bullet had punctured a gas tank of a beautiful yellow Dodge Dart. Mac knew Jack needed a distraction to get the upper hand. Mac pulled the lighter out of Nick's pocket.

"What're you doing?" Nick asked as Mac popped the guard off with his army knife.

"Riley, do you have a bobby pin?" Mac asked and Riley quickly handed him one. Mac began bending it until it was almost a spring that fit perfect in the defective lighter. Mac then threw the makeshift bomb towards the ever flowing gasoline puddle.

The explosion was small but the flames captured everyone's attention. As the once new car caught fire.

Nick watched the figures as he ignored his own pain, fatigue, and dizziness. Nick could feel the two youngsters staring at him. Nick squeezed the trigger aiming at the sicario's leg.

"Ah!" The man yelled as he grabbed his leg and fell.

"Woo!" Jack yelled in excitement as he squealed and flexed. Jack kicked the man's gun away as his other foot held pressure on the new hole on his leg. "You come after my family... my friends... you're lucky this is all that happened." Jack warned putting some more pressure on the man's wound. Jack smiled with blood in his teeth as the man passed out.

"Jack?!" Mac called out.

"You alright?" Jack asked as he jogged back to them. Nick was stood up shaking his head.

"Get away from me..." Nick said shaking his head.

"Easy," Mac said but Nick continued to back away.

"Who the hell are you people?" Nick said shaking his head. "Making bombs out of lighters? You," Nick said pointing at Jack. "You're like a damn action star. No... get away from me." Nick said shaking his head holding his wound tightly.

Nick continued to walk backwards trying to stay away and watch them all at the same time. Nick fell on his back which knocked the breathe out of his lungs. Nick grabbed his chest and groaned.

"Ah... god damn." Nick groaned. Jack came up to Nick's side holding his hands up surrendering.

"Easy, brother. We are on the same side. Let me help you." Jack said with a timid smile. "You're one strong SOB,"

"Thank you..." Nick grimaced.

"I'll get a nurse." Mac said running back towards the hospital.

"I'm alright..." Nick said continuing to grimacing.

"Lay back... I know this isn't what you signed up for, but you did well. Just relax." Jack said trying to hold pressure. Nick chuckled.

"This is so not how I imagined my day to turn out. Thought I'd hang out with Catherine share an inevitable fight..." Nick said only to groan in pain again.

"Rest easy, Tex. Help is coming." Jack said trying to reassure Nick. Little did he know Nick never relaxed unless he was asleep and even then it was unclear.

* * *

Please Review! What do you think? With the bad guys dealt with Jack and Nick will have a much needed talk. What lies ahead for the Texan twins?


	13. My Brother's Keeper

**My Brother's Keeper**

* * *

Nick had proven himself stealthier than anyone had anticipated. His ability to sneak out of hospitals and secured buildings made Jack jealous. They had waited patiently in the waiting room for hours as Nick got patched up only to discover he immediately left after being checked in. Mac and the crew finally were able to chase down Nick at his residence.

"You know, he does remind me of you?" Mac says as the crew made there way on the sidewalk approaching Nick's house.

"Oh yeah, how?" Jack asked stubbornly. Jack had yet to notice much similarities besides the resemblance.

"Really? Elusiveness is a definite Jack Dalton trait if I've ever seen one." Riley chimed up from behind.

"You're both funny." Bozer said hoping to lighten the mood.

"I was gonna say stubborn but they fit." Mac chuckled. As Mac was getting ready to knock on the door they heard yelling. Arguing to be more specific from what they assumed to be Catherine and Nick.

"You're unbelievable!" Catherine yelled as she opened the door in a fury. Catherine looked at Mac and Jack. "Have him." She said plainly as she stormed off.

"Cath!" Nick yelled trying to catch her but failing. Nick made it to the end of his steps but Catherine was already several steps ahead as she marched down the sidewalk. "C'mon, Catherine!" Nick argued holding his arms up. Hoping to get her attention as Sam barked.

"I'm going for a walk." She waved him off as she continued walking away.

"This looks familiar." Jack teased. Nick lowered his arms in defeat as he chuckled.

"Oh... hey..." Nick said awkwardly as he looked at his guests. Nick fixed his pants and belt as he went back to his porch. "Come inside."

"You know, we waited for you at the hospital." Mac said as Riley began to play with Sam.

"I didn't try to hide. Besides you found me. Bad guys are gone. I'm safe now." Nick said putting a baggy shirt on.

"What you and the old lady fight about?" Jack asked as Nick smiled.

"She and I are always doing that..." Nick said opening himself up a beer. "I called my sister. I wanted some answers. She's been ignoring my calls. I may have left her a nasty voicemail." Nick said slurring his words a little.

"Are you alright?" Mac asked.

"I've had one hell of a day, kid." Nick said shrugging his shoulders. "Y'all want one." Nick said putting the remainder of the six pack on the counter. Nick wandered outside leaving before anymore of them could move.

"Go talk to him." Mac said handing him a beer.

"Me? What the hell are we suppose to talk about?" Jack said in a harsh whisper.

"Anything. If anyone knows how he's feeling it's you," Mac said giving him a look. Jack snatched the beer away and groaned as he went. Jack sat next to Nick outside. The men clinked there beer bottles but sat in silence.

The men found themselves speechless. Not an easy feat for either man.

"Catherine doesn't like it when I drink. That's what we were fighting about," Nick said quietly as he rested his elbows on his legs.

"Are you a drunk or something?" Jack asked drinking his beer.

"Nah, I jut haven't always made the best decisions." Nick said with a smile.

"I know the feeling." Jack chuckled.

"So, the JV squad, they with you?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, something like that."

"What's their story?"

"Riley, she's the computer analyst..."

"Oh, come on. Don't give me the book answer. That girl, Riley, almost kicked my ass because of you." Nick stood up.

"I was like a father to Riley. We lost touch and we just reconnected. She's a good kid." Jack said looking down at his beer.

"I know,"

"Why'd you bring her to see her no good father?" Jack asked as he furrowed his brow.

"To piss you off." Nick said nonchalantly as he finished his beer. "She wanted to see him, and I wanted to get out of that place." Nick chuckled. "She told me you almost killed him."

"So did you... I'm not drunk enough for that sorry." Jack said and Nick nodded as he sat back down.

"What about blondie... I think he's fixing my security system..." Nick trailed off as he looked over his shoulder.

"We met over in the sandbox. He's one of a kind. He's crafty." Jack said unsure of how to describe Mac's unusual set of skills. "And... Bozer, he's a lab geek. No offense."

"None taken." Nick chuckled. The pair were consumed by another awkward silence. "You got any siblings?"

"I got a baby sister, but... uh, she doesn't know anything." Jack said staring at his empty beer. "You?"

"I have four sisters, and two brothers. I called my older sister Lauren. I'm just waiting to hear back. What about your folks?" Nick asked and noticed Jack's change in demeanor.

"My old man died a while back."

"And your Ma?" Nick asked as his CSI senses were tingling.

"She left when I was five. I don't know. My step mom died about twenty years ago."

"Huh..." Nick said shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

"What about you?"

"The judge died about ten years ago, and my Ma... my Ma, she doesn't know who she is right now." Nick said embarrassed.

It got quiet again. Not as awkward as before, but they were unsure. They felt like they missed out on an entire lifetime of memories.

"So, you were in the military?" Nick asked trying to make conversation. "I'm a CSI, I'm trained to be observant." Nick argued.

"See, it'd just take Jack a moment to open up." Riley teased as she turned her attention back to Sam.

"Yeah... you talked to Nick. He's a good guy?" Mac asked slightly worried.

"He's a fellow lab man, and he offered us free beer. He's cool in my book." Bozer said laying back on the couch making himself at home.

"He's a good man." Riley said looking up at Mac knowing he did not need to worry. Before the conversation could continue their attention turned to Catherine as she opened the door.

"Relax, I'm not mad anymore." Catherine said running her fingers through her hair. "Not really."

"Are you alright?" Mac asked handing her his unopened beer.

"Nick is a great man. He's kind, caring, thoughtful, and sweet. And one of the most annoying, stubborn, infuriating people I've ever met." Catherine said putting the beer down.

"Sounds like Jack." Mac added with a smile.

"I hope he didn't give you too much hell. He is a bit of a pain in the ass." Catherine said with a smile as she looked in Nick's direction.

"Not too much." Mac teased.

"I have a feeling you're lying, but I won't question it." She said as some thunderous laughing echoed from where the boys were. "It's weird how similar they sound like each other."

"Yeah, at least they are getting along." Mac said, and Catherine smiled. "Some people find Jack annoying."

"Nick finds most people annoying." Catherine laughed. Nick and Jack came into the room. Luckily they were all smiles and still laughing.

"You boys having fun?" Catherine asked smiling. Nick gave her a one arm hug.

"You still mad at me?" Nick asked still smiling.

"You smell like a brewery." Catherine said with a flat tone.

"For you... this is my last beer." Nick said finishing his beer looking at Catherine. Jack groaned upset.

"Beer?" She said opening his fridge seeing it was empty.

"Yeah, I was gonna wait to open up my bottle of Jack for when you feel sleep." Nick smiled and Catherine pushed him away. "How do you expect to have your way with me?" Nick teased as Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Are you trying to make her hate you?" Jack asked as they all watched her leave.

"She loves me... you know, I was thinking if my sister doesn't want call me back I say we surprise her." Nick said holding himself up by the counter.

"Are you sure that a good idea?" Riley asked.

"Probably not, but hey, what can you do?" Nick said shrugging her shoulder. "Someone owes me... us, an explanation." Nick said shaking his head angry. Jack stared at his feet. Nick grabbed his bottle of whiskey. "You know when I started my day today I thought it was going to be a casual day at the office. I thought the highlight was going to be me yelling at the nerds in IT. No offense," Nick said to Riley who smiled. "Then Catherine surprised me." Nick said with a wide smile as he looked at her. "Then some bum stabbed me on the street. I find out I have a secret spy twin brother. It's been a roller coaster to say the least someone owes me an explanation."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I could not figure out how I wanted this chapter to play out. I hope you like it. Please review. What do you think?


	14. Family Take Out

Mistaken Identity

* * *

 **Family Take Out**

* * *

"I ordered a pizza. It should be here any minute." Catherine said coming out on to the patio.

Nick's patio appeared to be the only part of his house that was lived in. His home had an incredible view, and a huge yard for Sam to run wild in.

Riley and Sam were involved in a serious game fetch. While the boys were talking and sharing stories about adventures and embarrassing Jack in the progress. Catherine ignored her anger with Nick and decided to get in on the fun.

"Awesome." Jack said raising his glass of whiskey as Nick quickly finished his.

"Thanks, Catherine." Nick said smiling at her.

"Save me, please." Jack begged as her cheeks were red.

"What're you talking about?" Catherine asked smiling as she handed Nick a water bottle.

"The time the foreign model slapped Jack." Mac chuckled.

"That reminds me of the time you asked out the desk sergeant's wife in front of him." Catherine said nonchalantly causing Nick to nearly spit out his water.

"Oh, my god. I totally forgot about that." Nick said laughing. "She was a babe, and he looked like an ogre." Nick said trying to justify himself. Nick's phone chirped. The group noticed his demeanor change a little.

"Is everything alright?" Catherine asked. Nick smiled.

"Yeah, I thought it was going to be someone else." Nick said scratching his face.

"So, you guys worked... work in Vegas what's that like? I bet you see some crazy stuff." Bozer asked eager to be among fellow lab folk. Nick shrugged causing Catherine to roll her eyes.

"Are you serious?" Catherine chuckled. Nick ignored her as he drank his water. "Nick barely survived Vegas." She told.

"You too... and you went back." Nick said and the group felt the tension raise to critically awkward levels.

"That bad, huh?" Jack ask as Mac elbowed him. Trying to get Jack to read the situation.

"I had my fair run ins with death. Ive been shot, blown up, kidnapped, buried alive... oh, and pushed out a window. And that was just a Tuesday?" He said winking at Catherine. She rolled her eyes as she left to answer the door. Nick laughed as he continued to drink his water bottle.

Sam came running up the patio. Sam just stared at Nick with big puppy eyes. Nick smiled at his dog as Sam put his front paws on Nick's chair meeting Nick at eye level.

"I'm alright, buddy." Nick said smiling at his dog. Sam rested his head on Nick's lap.

"Sam, and I, might be best friends." Riley said with a smile. She quickly felt the awkwardness, as she looked around. Mac subtly nodded at her.

"He's a good boy. You want some pizza?" Nick asked and Sam's head peeked up excited. Nick walked into his house with Sam following.

"Talk about a toxic relationship?" Jack chuckled as he finished his drink. Mac shushed him.

"Could you talk any louder?" Mac asked and Jack smiled. "Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm definitely a little buzzed. Sorry, I don't have much of a tolerance because we are always working, and this isn't that sissy beer you're always getting." Jack explained as Mac threw a water bottle at him.

"Behave... and I don't get sissy beer." Mac said offended. Jack just smiled.

The group went inside and helped themselves to the pizza. The group couldn't help but notice that Nick and Catherine were sitting next to each other and talking quiet as they are.

"How are the girls?" Nick asked smiling at her.

"They're fine. I just spoke to everyone. Lindsay was worried about you."

"You told her I'm fine, right?" Nick said.

"I told her you're... you." Catherine said shrugging her shoulders defeated.

"Catherine, I'm fine." Nick said but Catherine shrugged her shoulders again. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? It doesn't look like nothing?" Nick said slightly annoyed. She remained quiet. "When are you leaving?" Nick said looking at his plate.

"In the morning." She said.

"Okay. Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, I'm going to go freshen up and go to bed." She said quietly as she lightly touched his shoulder leaving.

Nick stood up as he contemplated following her. He brought his and her plate to the sink before going to the laundry room.

"You know, Jack, I'm half tempted to trade you for Nick." Riley teased as she continued to pet Sam's belly.

"Allez, mon garçon." Nick said adjusting his belt. He had changed his outfit completely. "allons faire un tour." Nick said as Sam took off for the door.

"Where you going?" Mac asked.

"I'm going go for a walk. Y'all are more than welcome to come with me. If I was trying to sneak out you wouldnt even know I was gone." Nick argued with a smile. Nick put the leash on Sam and opened the door without grabbing ahold of the leash. Nick left and the group quickly scurried behind him.

Nick several steps ahead of Mac and the group. Sam walked by Nick's side with his leash dragging behind him.

"You should talk to him." Mac said as Jack yawned.

"Me? No way. If his brain works like mine no one should..." Jack started but Riley chuckled as she walked up to Nick.

"Usually people hold the leash." Riley said walking in stride

"Sam is an old police dog. I'm not worried about it... I'm fine." Nick said looking at her.

"I..."

"Don't sweat it, kid." Nick said as he whistled to Sam. Riley looked over to the bar's neon lights.

"You sure more alcohol will help?"

"Feel free to wait outside." Nick said with a smile. Sam took over excitedly into the dingy dive bar.

"Sam!" The bar tender yelled excitedly as she came around the bar to hug Sam. "Good to see you too, Nick. I'll get your drink in a minute."

"No rush, Lori." Nick said sitting at the bar grabbing a handful of peanuts.

"Uh, Nick..." Lori said lifting her head to see Jack and the group.

"That's... that's my brother I guess and his friends." Nick said not turning.

"Hi I'm Jack." Jack said with a cheesy smile.

"Lori." She said with a smile returning to the bar.

"It's been a rough day, Lori, let's make it a double." Nick said.

"You say you're not a drunk but the bartender knows your dog's name and your order." Jack explained sitting next to him.

"You're right. I may be a drunk." Nick said raising his drink.

"What's up with you and blondie?" Jack asked drinking a beer.

"I... I don't know... after she left Vegas I kinda took it to heart. I slept around she found out was super pissed. I worked on restoring our relationship and then I leave Vegas and she goes back... sometimes I think we realize that we aren't good for each other." Nick explained sipping his drink. Nick was too tired to argue or not speak his mind.

"Oh... I get it." Jack said nodding.

"You know it's eerie how similar we are." Nick chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"Your mannerisms, our voice... I can't believe we only grew up an hour from each other." Nick chuckled.

"It's crazy."

"Did you go college?" Nick asked.

"Texas Tech, for a little while. How about you?"

"No kidding. I played baseball at A&M." The men enjoyed a good laugh. "Have you ever been to Vegas?"

"Dude, I used to go all the time but since I took this job I haven't."

"Man, god damn." Nick laughed again. "Ain't that something."

"I've never been in the same place for too long." Jack said shrugging his shoulders.

"I can't get it. I can't believe..." nick trailed off shaking his head. "I better slow down. Last time I drink while in my own head I got arrested." Nick said with a laugh as he raising his glass.

"Me too." Jack said, clinking his glass with Nick's.

Nick's phone buzzed across the counter. The name Lauren written in big letters across the screen. Nick's stomach dropped. Nick knew his family. He was sure that his family had secrets all families do. Southern family secrets are always juicier, though, he thought. He was sure that his sister was just going o ignore him, and write him off. He expected to no longer be invited to certain family functions. He was unsure what to expect but he was not expecting her to actually call him back.

"What is it?" Jack asked seeing Nick's demeanor change.

"It's my sister. She really is calling me back." Nick said holding his phone.

"Dude, you better answer it."

* * *

Trying to still figure out how this will end. Not sure if I'm going to set it up for a sequel. Nick and Jack Road trip to answers or if I'll end it with this story. Sorry for the wait. Let me know what you think. Please Review!


	15. Complicated

Mistaken Identity

Complicated

* * *

The crew watched as Nick became animated as he spoke on the phone. Nick went outside for some privacy. Everyone was too afraid now to see how the conversation went. Nick shoved his phone in his pocket and ran his fingers through his hair.

Nick returned to the bar and was met by concerned stares.

"What'd she say?" Jack asked with a burp.

"She said she didn't know anything about it and not to bother my mom about it and hung up on me." Nick said with a rageful smile. Nick then walked past everyone and went to the bar.

"Let me get a refill..." Nick said sliding his glass forward.

"Come on, big guy, let's get you home. You've had plenty." Jack tried to reason.

"Plenty? I still feel strangely sober. You know what, Lori, just give me the bottle. No need to dirty a glass." Nick said frustrated.

"You sure you wanna angry drink?" Jack asked and Nick laughed.

Time went by slowly as the others watched Nick nurse the bottle of whiskey. Nick was lost in thought staring at the cobwebs in the corners of dive bars.

After about an hour Nick felt loosened up the whiskey had taken control of him and relaxed the walls he spent so much energy guarding.

"I say we go on a run trip and we visit my Ma and sister and we get some answers." Nick said swaying on the barstool.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Riley asked pushing him upright.

"Of course not, darling." Nick chuckled. "What's the worst that could happen?" Nick laughed loudly. "I don't know if you'd noticed or not but my life is somewhat unhinged. This isn't the worst idea I've had this week... not even top five." Nick laughed almost falling again.

"Something else in common." Riley said causing Mac to laugh.

"My sister is going to be mad as hell." Nick laughed finally falling off the barstool landing on his back.

"Let's get you home." Jack said helping Nick up. Nick continued to laugh.

"Lori, when you gonna let me take you home?" Nick flirted as he struggled to stay upright. Lori just smiled at Nick. "Come over to my place. I have an incredible view, and a California king with the softest sheets."

"Don't threaten me with a good time." Lori said as Jack and Mac helped walk Nick out.

"Did you forget that Catherine is at your house in your bed?" Jack drunkingly said as Nick wiped his mouth. Nick just waved him off.

"Lori is too good for me... same for Catherine. She'll wise up and be gone by morning." Nick smiled.

Nick began humming a song loudly as he struggled to walk. Jack was in a similar state as they stumbled and began singing together. There drunken slurs made them difficult to understand but they sang there hearts out.

Nick stumbled and fell as he walked inside and Jack immediately fell over him.

"It's like they're the same person." Mac said as Nick and Jack laughed on the floor.

"Same? I'd never comb my hair like that..." Nick said with a burp.

"What's wrong with my hair? At least I'm not fat..." Jack said hiccuping.

"Let's get you to the couch." Mac said helping Jack up.

"I have a guest room over there." Nick said pointing to a nearby room as Bozer and Riley helped to the other couch.

Mac grabbed some water bottles as the men continued to sing quietly as they both drifted off to sleep. Riley and Bozer stared at the sleeping Texans.

"It's weird." Riley blurted.

"Their mannerisms are so similar. It's like their the same but their not. They just met and you would've thought they've been friends for years." Bozer rambled.

"How long are we here?" Riley asked.

"I'm not sure." Mac said giving both of them blankets.

"Is Matty really going to have us leave here? I mean... Nick has to be a security threat to Jack and vice versa." Bozer explained.

"We can't stay here forever and we can't take Nick... right?" Riley asked.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let's get some rest and we will work tomorrow." Mac said as he made himself comfortable on a recliner. Bozer took a couch pillow and throw blanket and laid on the floor as Sam followed Riley into the guest room.

The similarities between Jack and Nick continued into the night. Both men suffered from nightmares and talked about their horrors briefly and sporadically through the night. Mac and Bozer both knew that Jack talked in his sleep but had no clue about Nick. It was harder to tune Nick out, as their imaginary took off with Nick's little glimpse.

Mac woke up hearing Catherine's voice. Mac shielded his eyes against the sun. Mac looked over and saw Catherine sitting beside a sleeping Nick.

Nick was on his stomach sound asleep. Mouth open. Drooling. Hair astray.

"Take care of yourself, Nicky." Catherine said kissing Nick's forehead. She slipped an envelope under his shoulder. Catherine went for the door quickly petting Sam.

"You're leaving?" Mac asked quietly.

"I have to go back to Vegas. I have cases waiting for me." Catherine explained frustrated.

"You're not gonna wake him up? To say goodbye?" Mac asked.

"It's complicated, kid. It's easier this way trust me. Watch him for me." She said leaving.

* * *

I apologize for it being only 900 words. I got some recent inspiration for this fanfic. Probably another chapter or two before the sequel. The end of Catnip is near. I've always imagined their relationship being rough for both of them, and that they'd be better friends than anything. But on the lighter side, the sequel will be a comedic road trip with some drama, and answers, and some slimpses into their past. Let me know what you think, and please review!


End file.
